1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic devices. The present invention relates more particularly to photovoltaic devices having cover elements providing control of the power generation of the photoelectric cells used therein.
2. Summary of the Related Art
The search for alternative sources of energy has been motivated by at least two factors. First, fossil fuels have become increasingly expensive due to increasing scarcity and unrest in areas rich in petroleum deposits. Second, there exists overwhelming concern about the effects of the combustion of fossil fuels on the environment due to factors such as air pollution (from NOx, hydrocarbons and ozone) and global warming (from CO2). In recent years, research and development attention has focused on harvesting energy from natural environmental sources such as wind, flowing water, and the sun. Of the three, the sun appears to be the most widely useful energy source across the continental United States; most locales get enough sunshine to make solar energy feasible.
Accordingly, there are now available components that convert light energy into electrical energy. Such “photovoltaic cells” are often made from semiconductor-type materials such as doped silicon in either single crystalline, polycrystalline, or amorphous form. The use of photovoltaic cells on roofs is becoming increasingly common, especially as device performance has improved. They can be used to provide at least a significant fraction of the electrical energy needed for a building's overall function; or they can be used to power one or more particular devices, such as exterior lighting systems.
Radiation generates voltage in a photovoltaic cell regardless of whether the cell is fully integrated into a photovoltaic power system. The voltage of a single photovoltaic cell generally is insufficient to cause an injury hazard for an installer. However, in use on a roof, tens or even hundreds of photovoltaic cells are electrically connected in series in order to build up a desirably high voltage; and multiple groups of series-connected photovoltaic cells are electrically-connected in parallel, in order to build up a desirably high current. Accordingly, installers can be subject to dangerous electrical hazards when installing photovoltaic cells on roofs during daylight hours.